inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lenalia Row/Archive 1
Picture upload Hello Rowan! Would it be okay to upload these, pi cs, so that we can use it on the slider? I wanted to confirm if it's okay first. Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I will upload the two images. I think we need one manga scan/picture too. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 05:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rowan, what do you think of this image? I created it myself. I hardly know anything about Photoshop though :D BTW, can you delete User:Ryoga04/Featured contents, User:Ryoga04/Characters, User:Ryoga04/Slideshow, User:Ryoga04/Other featured contents, and User:Ryoga04/Main Page draft? I don't need them anymore :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 14:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting them. You forgot one :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 14:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Categorization I know you don't want things in Category:Yokai besides characters, so I wanted to ask you where you think Fox magic should go. Weapons?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Affiliate Thank you so much, I'll upload the image right now, but I'll leave the linking to you. I will set up the link on our wiki. And thank you for responding so quickly. :)--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 22:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Anon troubles I was wondering if you could block . They've been making a bunch of nonsensical edits for the past week (some of which you yourself have reverted). We've seen these kind of edits before, albeit from a different IP range, but it still may be the same person that we blocked about a month ago. I would appreciate any assistance. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Right, I understand. The first time this started happening I did just that; but what with so many different IPs doing exactly the same thing on more or less the same pages, I assumed it was the same person and figured warning the same person (most likely) a second time would be a wasted effort. But thank you for you help. Also, do you know when Serena will be returning? She has been gone for about a week, and to my recollection that isn't typical. Not that I mind per se, but I have one or two things pending on her talk page, and I'm anxious to hear back from her. I hope she isn't sick or anything.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Thank you!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair use rationale The description is not showing up (see File:Kagome Episode 167.png) There seems to be some error with the template. Can you fix it? Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I figured it out. The preloaded template has the first letters of the fields in small letters, while the original template has them in caps. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Administration qualms I have waited patiently for Serena's return, yet she has not. I was going to wait until she did before I brought this to her attention, but I can't really wait much longer. I know that you are an administrator, but given her recent absence and that your presence is only part-time, it is my belief that the wiki needs a more consistent administrator presence, as there are a variety of potential issues that might need an administrator's hand in helping. Since you aren't here every day and Serena is still gone, if pages need deleting or a vandal needs to be blocked, it is next to impossible for us to get in contact with one of you in time to resolve the issue. While there are alternatives with the volunteer anti-vanalism task force, relying on them on a consistent basis is not exactly practical. And they also can't resolve content disputes if the erupt, since this is only for local administrators to deal with. Therefore, to get to my point, I was hoping there was someway you could get in touch with Serena (as you do not have bureaucrat status) so she could hopefully give me administrative tools until she comes back for good, at which point she could take them away if she doesn't think I need them on a permanent basis. If you could relay this message to her I would be very grateful. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for upgrading my user rights. We were actually in the process of voting on the issue in order to get a Wikia staff member's approval, though I guess that isn't necessary anymore.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Explanation No problem! We're happy to get help where we can, but don't feel pressured. We're thinking of having a sort of "state of the wiki" conference on chat sometime soon, probably later at night (EST) to accommodate our contributors who live in Asia. Let me know if you'd be interested in that and I'll try and work out a time that would work for you too.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Would March 2, 22:00 (EST) work for you?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! i'll be on chat today, so plz join............ From the 8th brother of the band of seven-eight, Len or 555typedscorpion 17:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Learn Lesson i promise that never upload manga scans on manga by JINIERULES 01:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images I will, thanks for telling me. There's one thing that I wanna make sure right here, since many days ago I uploaded some pictures at InuYasha Wikia, but that showed 'source' as 'dource', did you change back again? Sango 珊瑚 09:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. :) Sango 珊瑚 03:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Uploads Thanks for telling me about it. I don't know what information to put in there. I'll put information in it when I upload pictures. I'll do that,anyways, Thanks again. (InuYasha and Kagome 13:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC)) They are called Specters In the english Dub the term specter is used on multiple occassions especially durring the band of Seven arc. Also in the english version of swords of an honorable ruler Takemaru is called a specter by Sesshomaru. Also Undead implies that they are Vampires where they are in fact zombies so Living Dead would be more accurate.MrAnonymous 20:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous Thanks I'll deffinately message him later.MrAnonymous 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous Fanart of many characters Here include punks and wintess by by JINIERULES 03:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-catogorization of the wiki Hi Rowan. I don't know if you've noticed this already, our wiki is placed under the 'Gaming' category of Wikia. It should be in the 'Entertainment' category. Can you to Wikia asking for a re-categorization. 良牙 (talk) 13:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Category deletion It was empty.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Triva i put holy pearl on Character's triva by JINIERULES 11:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Jaki I just redirected Jaki to Jyaki; however, why does jyaki have a 'y' to begin with? じゃき translates as 'jaki', so where along the line did it become 'jyaki'? I would make the decision myself to move it to Jaki, only I've seen it translated as 'jyaki' in english subs.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I just translated the kanji and that's what I came up with, but if you've got an actual source, that trumps my amateur translations as far as the wiki's legality goes. And if you don't have any objections, then, I'll redirect jyaki.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Main page image Hi, I wanted to ask you about this. I wanted to use it for the slider on the main page. The one we have now for the characters (File:Inuyasha characters) isn't of very high quality, in my opinion, mostly because Jaken is a very awkward shade of green. I don't usually advocate the use of fanart, but in this case (since it's so good and it isn't in an article) I was willing to make an exception. But it is a rule, so I want to check with you first. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :People upload fanart just for the heck of it one way or another, and I don't think seeing one on the main page will encourage them in anyway. As for the other thing, we don't have a defined user page or user image policy, but Wookieepedia allows up to three images for exclusive use on a user's page (If images are being used in articles, they can put as many as they want of those up, though. But as far as custom-images or images that aren't used anywhere else, just three). I think that's pretty fair, and I always go by the Wook's rules in the absence of existing guidelines, since they're pretty well thought out. So, if people want to put pictures of other animes, so long as it stays on their userpage or talk page, I don't see a problem. I myself have an image of Maze Castle from YuYu Hakusho on my talk page. Though, she has a lot more than three, so we should probably ask her to take most of them down (but only after writing the guidelines, since we technically don't have any clear rules to enforce at this point).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Songs i should write Inuyasha songs ? by JINIERULES 01:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Rowan, I've been thinking of creating them too. If you could create a song infobox and give us a layout or something like that (like FT Wiki or Bleach Wiki), we can create articles for all the themes/albums :) Also, would it be copyvio if we add lyrics to the page(s)? Ryoga (talk) 11:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Songwriter (if it's an OP/ED) and image :) Oh and is it okay to upload song snippets (of the OP/ED) to the wiki? Ryoga (talk) 03:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Btw, can you add InuYasha Answers to our list of affiliates? Ryoga (talk) 03:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Rowan, I wonder if you keep create then delete the templates about fair use, those pictures that uploaded previously would lose the record. o.O" I saw some uploaded pictures already lost the template, that's pretty bad! Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 04:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I a bit forgot its name, it seemed like fair use template..."none selected" or what. But that's a little impossible to check back all the uploaded pictures. Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 04:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you really don't remember a thing, what about this Template:Fair use rational...? O_o" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :That template...many weeks ago, you called me to use this template for the uploaded pictures, but now why it is in red colour? O.o I feel concern about this, and so I come to ask you. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Phew, giving some scare for myself...XP But it's very bad I didn't keep the link...the deleted template for uploaded pictures, gawd. Anyway, sorry for disturbing you. But if anything that relates to the templates, especially for the pictures, please inform me. (Looks like I'll having templates phobia afterwards.) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Semi-protected template Why do we need a special template? A notification is automatically posted when you start editing, and it doesn't look very nice.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, no that's okay. I thought perhaps there was an important reason behind it. But if you don't mind, then, yeah, I'll take them down. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a reminder on my page to finish adding the rest of the planned policies. BTW, I disagree with you're wish to British English. My understanding is that most wikis use non-British English. Wookieepedia being the most prominent. Wikipedia allows either one depending on the topic, so long as there is consistency. But logically, most people reading articles likely neither write in British English nor do they expect to read it necessarily. Therefore, based on population, I think it makes more sense to use North American English. That's just my attempt to use reason. As for my attempt to not use reason, it's just going to be very inconvenient for me to use British English and I would just rather do without it. Unfortunately, we seem to butt heads on these sorts of things. But perhaps, if we can't reach a consensus, we should poll the community?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, so long as you're okay with it. :) I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'm okay with looking for a community consensus.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Weird line thingy Do you see a weird line above the pencil on the edit tab?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Can you see it? Idk if the picture is good enough...File:Random_line.png--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Idk...oh well, I'll just have to ignore it I guess. Btw, I like what you've done with the icons. I looked into fixing that stuff last week, but I couldn't figure it out. So good job! I envy your ability to edit code. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I tried to incorporate elements of previously created ones, but there are a lot of templates in those that you need to create, and some how, when I do it at least, it ends up looking very grotesque. Which icon? I think they all look exceptional, really. And I was worried because originally, the FA icon sort of hung over the image on an infobox in non-monobook designs, but now it looks like it's a part of the infobox, so it looks very professional, which makes me happy.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) File:Random_box.png ::::Oh yeah! I really do like it. Coincidentally, when I open a new tab, it shows me the sites I visit most frequently. The color of the little bar that shows me the rate of frequency for the InuYasha wiki changed from black to light purple to match the icon! I wonder if it was because the icon changed. I dunno... :) But it was cool in any case. A mini Inuyasha isn't as effective as the Shikon Jewel, so I'm glad you changed it! (P.S. What do you think of Kyora's main pic? The fuzziness of the old one was bothering me, so I uploaded a higher quality version.)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure, but I think that's the best picture I can generate. The earlier episodes were not of the best quality, unfortunately. If I had the DVDs for Season 1 it might be different.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, please Rowan. I have no idea how to create an infobox using the iBox template :( Ryoga (talk) 05:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Songwriter and image :) Ryoga (talk) 03:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) User image policy Could we have discussions before changing wiki policy? I know I uploaded the policies without consensus, but I didn't feel like anybody would think they were restrictive, as I think they're pretty lenient. I also figured that they could be changed after the fact, if a contributor had a point of contention. So I feel like if you disagree with a portion of one of the policies, we ought to discuss it first. Also, changing it without a heads up that you made a change makes it difficult for me to enforce it, since I don't know that changes have been made. Finally, marking it as a minor edit is misleading, since...it's sort of a major edit.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :If the images are already uploaded, it's not like it's taking up space. I believe that a user's page is theirs to do as they wish. The only problem is if they upload a lot of original images, because that takes up unnecessary space. But if they put up a lot of images that are already in use, it isn't hurting anyone, right? So why prohibit it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Have you read the user page policy? I think that's all covered in there.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay; however, to address your concerns, the user page policy suggests that "In cases of excessive user page edits, admins will protect offending pages after a warning. These pages may be unprotected after the user has begun making useful edits to articles." That seems like a good way to handle excessive edits on a case-by-case basis.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Opening/ending themes It looks fine! :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great, thanks! Ryoga (talk) 04:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) My only fear is that there may be a risk of redundancy having Category:Music, but also opening and ending theme categories. Will there be anything in Category:Music other than these two subcategories? Unless, perhaps, we create pages for character songs and soundtracks too?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Claws Can we really consider claws as weapons? :/ Wouldn't we have to make hands a weapon page too? (P.S. I love the new macron u and o buttons! Life will be so much easier now!!! rejoices xD)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno. It stretches my definition of weapon a litte; especially when you compare it with all the other items in Category:Weapons. I know there are solid instances when claws could be considered a weapon, but by that logic, Goshinki's fangs and Naraku's tentacles should probably be considered weapons too. I'm just a little cautious of what kind of precedent it might set.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand your point, and I definitely agree. I just have a very legalistic way of looking at things, so the distinction you make between Naraku's tentacles and Sesshōmaru's claws is a fuzzy one, and so it presents a problem for me since it will be hard for all of our contributors to consistently make the same distinctions, since the criteria are somewhat ambiguous. But I guess we'll just have to deal with those on a case by case basis, so I won't harp on it anymore. And again, major props for adding the letter buttons; in my book, that's an innovation that rivals the invention of the telephone. :p--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you still were able to fiddle with the site mechanics, which is waaay over my head. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tessaiga/Tetsusaiga Is it alright if I change all the text where its written tetsusaiga to tessaiga?Sanwal94 17:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Kanji? Hiragana? Katakana? Japanese words? Rowan, I know you're the one who create the theme infobox, but there's one thing that I wanna say right here...:\ Since some of the song titles are in English, that's really obvious. Some of them are not in English, mostly using Japanese words. I checked all of the song titles including character single songs, only a few can be considered as "fully kanji". Why I said so? Why I asked this question at your talk page? If you don't change it very soon, it will bring a faulty message for people who using internet all around the world. honestly, do you truly understand what does kanji mean? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, allow me to explain it right here (in short), actually kanji refers to hanzi (in other meaning is Chinese words, since kan means Chinese and ji means words). :) But at Japan, they just named it kanji in oredr to suit their pronous by using hiragana. You can check more information about kanji by clicking here. Well, you say that the opening and ending themes are consisting of hiragana and katakana words, but Fukai Mori doesn't mean fully hiragana. Why I say so? Check this out: :An example of InuYasha second ending theme, Fukai Mori :深い森 (Fukai Mori, Japanese words) :*深 (Kanji, can be read by Chinese) :*い (Hiragana, can't be read by Chinese, in short it only available in Japan) :*森 (Kanji, can be read by Chinese) :Do you truly spot that? い this word isn't kanji, so if you set the infobox as kanji, then what about い? :O This situation is more suitable to use nihongo (Japanese word/language) than kanji. Nihongo this word can include whole of the kanji, hiragana and katakana. :OUT OF TOPIC QUESTION :Okay, another problem that playing on my head until nowadays, Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) this name consist of kanji and hiragana, since 日暮 is kanji and かごめ is hiragana. And why the infobox only showed kanji (again)? It it still keeping this again, some of the characters that using hiragana/katakana to name themselves, and kanji is n longer to be used again. O.o" Although Animelyric website showed Japanese lyrics by using kanji, but in Chinese eyes...that is a big mistake. :\ We just using Japanese name/word/etc... to describe this situation, and not just use kanji ONLY. I beg you to change it as soon as possible before the people who using internet around the world misunderstanding the meaning of kanji or using another effective method to solve the problem. :By the way, your theme infobox looks awesome. I'm suck of making templates, and so I'm having a bit of template phobia. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Better change it soon, the more that contributors use the template, the bigger the problem. O.o" Oh yeah, sometimes I gonna knock my head awhile, I gotta say sorry once again 'cause I read "do" as "don't". Silly me! "XP Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:33, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uploads Hi Rowan. I just uploaded a new version of that file. As for renaming it, only administrators have file rename access. I was actually thinking of asking you if you could rename the file :D Ryoga (talk) 04:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Btw Rowan, you know many articles here use "Tetsusaiga" instead of "Tessaiga" and manually modifying each page would be tedious. There's a software called 'AutoWikiBrowser', which makes such jobs easier. I have asked Randomtime, to run AWB here. I would need your confirmation though. What do you think? Would you like him to run AWB? Ryoga (talk) 11:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, AWB helps complete such simple yet tedious tasks easily. Like replacing a word with another, fix spelling mistakes et cetera. If you think it's okay to run AWB, just let me know :) Ryoga (talk) 03:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, it's like a bot. It won't mess the wiki up, trust me :P Ryoga (talk) 04:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Done! Ryoga (talk) 11:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Um? Come is not part of Inuyasha the final act's theme song by --JINIERULES 03:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images I think I fixed the image.If I miss any,please kindly let me know.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC)